glasses
by bethy9571
Summary: why


"Dan!" yelled Phil, "I can't find my contacts!" There was no reply.

That's weird, Phil thought, he always answers me. Oh well, I guess today is a glasses day. He opened his bedside drawer, but then he remembered- they were in Dan's room. Phil groaned and rolled out of his bed, ready to retrieve his seeing device and face the day.

However, the moment he opened his door he found himself trapped, unable to move.

"Going somewhere?" purred his boyfriend into his ear.

"J-just to get my glasses," stammered Phil. He never knew what to do when his boyfriend was like this. Dan smirked.

"You're going to get your glasses all right," he said, picking up a terrified yet undeniably turned on Phil.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, unable to keep the desire out of his voice.

"You'll see."

They arrived in Dan's room. Instantly Dan had Phil against the wall, one hand around his throat and the other on his soft bit of belly.

"Now beg for me, Phil. You've been very bad, losing your contacts, and you need to be punished, don't you?"

"Y-yes Daddy," Phil choked out, "I need you to punish me now."

"Of course, you little slut. Now get on your hands and knees," Dan growled, letting go of Phil's throat and stepping back.

Phil dutifully got into the usual position and waited.

"What's the punishment today, daddy?" Phil asked.

"Did I say you could talk, slut?" Dan stepped behind Phil and slapped his firm, shapely ass. "We'll be doing something a little different this time, to make sure that you won't lose your contacts again." Dan moved back round and got on his knees too, so he could reach Phil as he hungrily kissed him, his tongue going all over Phil's mouth. He pulled away after about a minute and grabbed Phil by his hair, eliciting a soft yelp from him. He pulled Phil up and slammed him once again against the wall, roughly and sloppily kissing him, one hand in his hair and the other back around his throat. Phil moaned into the kiss.

"No noises," Dan instructed, pulling Phil's shirt off to reveal his soft pale torso. He ran his hand down Phil, not breaking the kiss, giving Phil the feeling of electricity running down him and being caught in his throbbing erection. Phil almost moaned again, but choked it back. Dan broke the kiss to take off his own shirt, and then raked his hand down Phil again, stopping just before the shorter man's dick.

"Are you excited, you fucking slut?" Dan purred, placing his hand on Phil's soft chub. "Do you want to be fucked senseless?"

"Yes daddy," Phil moaned, wishing Dan would hurry the fuck up oh my god.

"Then strip," Dan instructed, feeling impatient himself. Every moment he wasn't touching his boyfriend was a moment wasted in his opinion.

Phil pulled off his godawful emoji pants (Dan decided they were worth a punishment on their own) and then, more teasingly, slowly took off his boxers, showing off his impressively large cock. Dan's mouth practically watered as his eyes raked every inch of his love's body, but he soon remembered that he was supposed to be punishing his little slut.

"You're fucking hot," he informed Phil. "Now get back on your hands and knees, slut, and stay like that." Truthfully, this was mostly to avoid Phil seeing his body, but it was pretty great, being able to see his boyfriend's ass gaping for him. Dan grabbed Phil's glasses from the other side of his bed and asked, "do you remember why you're being punished, slut?" Phil nodded.

"Of- of course, daddy," he said.

"Well, you little whore, this is where the punishment comes in." Dan took the glass out of the glasses and broke one of them. He held a couple of shards in his hand and dragged them down Phil's back, licking his lips as he watched the new gashes bleed. Phil was unable to suppress his groan of arousal this time, and he found that the slashing paused.

"I said no noise!" Dan slapped his boyfriend's firm ass and continued with the glass. Soon he had reached his slut's puckered crack, and was pushing the shard in.

"Are you going to lose your contacts again?" He asked in a low purr.

"N-no, Daddy," Phil groaned in reply, biting his lip to hold back the ungodly strangled noise that had been about to emerge. This certainly was a new punishment.

"That's good, slut." Dan pushed two more shards in with the first one. Blood dripped out of Phil's ass, and Dan and never been more turned on in his life. Fuck. The other bits of glass were pushed in, and as Dan moved them all into position pre-cum dripped down Phil's legs.

"D-daddy, I think I m-might cum soon." The older man panted, his eyes rolling back a bit.

"Not until I tell you to, you fucking slut."

Dan pushed his own cock into his slut's gaping hole, and moaned loudly. The joint feeling of his boyfriend's ass and the glass on his dick... Dan gripped onto Phil's hips and thrusted with the desperation of a dying man. Pre-cum joined the bloody mess and soon both were making a variety of noises. They were both about ready to cum, but Dan wanted to prolong the punishment. He pulled out, blood dripping off his dick, and Phil made a tiny disappointed squeak. Dan slapped his ass in punishment.

"Daddy isn't done yet."

Dan bent over to lick the blood from earlier off Phil's back, his tongue gliding over the older man's flesh.

"Fuck, slut, you taste good," Dan moaned. He moved around and grabbed Phil's neck for the third time. "We still have the frames, you little whore. He roughly kissed Phil, spreading the taste of blood, and then pulled away to grab the frames. "Do you want to know what happens now?" He asked.

"Yes, daddy!" Phil replied.

"Good whore," said Dan. "What happens now is that you feel so much goddamn pleasure that you won't be walking for weeks." He grabbed the frames of Phil's glasses and stood up, thrusting his seven-inch dick into Phil's unaware mouth. Phil moaned and bobbed his head dutifully, waiting for Dan to do whatever he was doing so that Phil could feel more pleasure- the glass was still there, he just couldn't feel it as much now.

Dan pulled out and bent down again.

"You've been too noisy, slut, so now I have to gag you." Phil's eyes widened, but he opened his mouth obediently- Daddy always knew what he was doing. The broken frames were shoved into his mouth and Phil knew that no more noise was coming out today; he could claim that he'd lost his voice again and no one would know any better.

Dan went back to Phil's ass and stared at the bloody mess still dripping from it.

"Daddy has to clean you up, babyboy, you made a slutty mess again." His mouth met Phil's crack and he licked experimentally. The tiniest squeak came from Phil. "You love that, don't you, little slut?" He licked again, savouring the taste of his boyfriend's blood, and put a hand around Phil's dick, pumping and licking quickly. Phil wriggled and his hips bucked, and Dan knew he couldn't hold it in much longer.

He put Phil's dick in in his mouth and mumbled, "You can cum now if you want, slut."

Phil waited all of a second before thrusting deep into Dan's mouth, his salty cum flooding in. Dan swallowed and let go before sliding his dick back into Phil's ass. The slut wasn't done yet.

Soon Dan too had come, dripping down his boyfriend's legs. He stood up and got the cleaning supplies.

"So, another Sims 4 video today?" He asked Phil, taking the glasses out of his boyfriend's mouth and handing him his contacts.


End file.
